


games and pretenses

by remy (iamremy)



Series: askbox prompts (multifandom) [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Pining Castiel (Supernatural), Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/remy
Summary: proudofsammy asked:65. “Hold my hand dammit, we gotta make this look convincing!”
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: askbox prompts (multifandom) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	games and pretenses

**Author's Note:**

> love me some pining!cas mmmmm

“Wait, so – you’re sure it’s the bartender?” Sam whispers to Cas.

Cas nods. “Yes,” he answers.

“What makes you so sure?” Sam asks.

“The smell of blood is usually a dead giveaway,” Cas replies deadpan.

They’re standing outside the bar in question, bundled up against the cold weather. It’s almost Christmastime and people are passing by on the small street, paying them no mind. There is barely a foot of distance between them, and Cas’s head is tilted up to Sam’s so they can hear each other better.

“Old blood, or fresh?” Sam asks with a frown.

“Smelled fresh,” Cas says. A passer-by jostles him accidentally and he steps forward, now close enough to feel the warmth of Sam’s breath when he exhales.

This is nice, he thinks absently. He always likes being close to Sam. Sam is warm, and always smells nice. Like kindness, if one could smell kindness. And home.

“So… just to summarize,” Sam says, and Cas’s attention goes back to him, to the serious look on his face and the little frown he has whenever he’s talking about case-related things. “Bartender’s the vamp?”

“Yes, the bartender is the vamp,” Cas says, a little belatedly. Sam’s skin looks really nice in the streetlight.

Sam opens his mouth to say something, but then he stiffens, expression changing.

“What?” Cas asks.

“She’s coming this way,” he mutters. “Must be on her way out.”

“Do we go after her?” Cas murmurs, stepping even closer to Sam. Easier to avoid people on the sidewalk this way, he tells himself.

Sam shakes his head. Some of his hair comes loose and falls in his face, and Cas has to resist the urge to tuck it back behind his ear. “Too many people,” he whispers. “Crap, she’s looking this way–”

“What do we do?” Cas hisses urgently, trying not to look towards where Sam’s indicating with a half-raised shoulder.

“We need to distract her so it doesn’t look like we were waiting here for her,” Sam murmurs.

“How?”

Sam frowns for a moment, thinking, and then says, “Pretend you’re my boyfriend.”

Castiel freezes, all thought processes grinding to a halt. “What?”

“Pretend you’re my boyfriend,” Sam repeats, more urgently now. “Quick, Cas, she’s coming closer–”

“How do I do that–” Cas is not ashamed to admit that he’s panicking a little.

“Hold my hand, dammit, we gotta make this look convincing!” Sam says, and then, without waiting for Cas to respond, grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers. Cas is already standing so close that he doesn’t need to do much else; to anyone just glancing in their direction, they already look intimate, faces inches apart and fingers laced together.

If Cas had a human heart, it would be going a mile a minute. Sam’s hands are warm, callused from years of hunting but gentle anyway, and Cas can feel his pulse through his skin. Sam’s face is so close. All he really has to do is tilt his own just a little bit more, and close the distance–

The scent of fresh blood and _deadness_ wafts pass him, and Sam tenses some more, and Cas understands that the vampire is passing by. Sam tracks her furtively with his eyes, and Cas knows that he should be doing it too, but… Sam has beautiful eyes, and his nose and cheeks are pink from the cold, and suddenly Castiel understands what it means to _yearn._

The vampire passes by them; so does the moment. Sam lets go of Cas’s hand, and mutters, “Okay, we’re good. Let’s go see where she’s headed.”

Always next time, Castiel tells himself as he shakes himself out of his thoughts and turns to follow Sam, already resolutely stalking the vampire. Maybe after the hunt. Maybe in the car on the way back. Maybe once they’re back at the bunker. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

_Coward, _he tells himself.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!
> 
> love,  
remy


End file.
